An infinity mirror is a design used in interior decoration or artistic device. In accordance with the principle of the infinity mirror, the “mutual reflection” of two mirrors produces infinite number of mirror image effects and infinite spatial effects in the mirrors. Conventionally, the structure of the infinity mirror is designed according to the mirror reflection principles for planar mirrors. Generally, the structure of the infinity mirror comprises a first glass layer, a second glass layer and a light-emitting element. The first glass layer is a light-transmissible and reflective layer. The second glass layer is a mirror layer. The light-emitting element is arranged between the first glass layer and the second glass layer. When the light-emitting element emits light beams, the light beams are repeatedly reflected and transmitted between the first glass layer and the second glass layer. Consequently, the light beams appear to recede into infinity, creating the appearance of a mirror image effect.
However, the conventional infinity mirror is used in interior decoration or artistic device. Usually, the dot beams appear to recede into infinity so as to produce the aesthetically-pleasing appearance of multiple mirror images. That is, the efficacy and the application of the infinity mirror are limited to the infinite extension of the dot beams and the extension change of the visual sense.
Moreover, few applications of the infinity mirror involve the combination of the infinity mirror and a pattern or a logo, especially the integration of diversified technological designs to enhance the mirror image effect of the pattern or the logo in the infinity mirror. The mirror image effect such as the stereoscopic sense or the visual layering sense can provide visual beauty of stereoscopic depth to people.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an infinity mirror with diversified technological designs and plural functions in order to expand the applications of the infinity mirror.